Boiler Room
by Lady Azura
Summary: "What girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her."


Summary: "What girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her."

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: … enjoy?

X

**Boiler Room****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

_"What girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her."_

Bianca DeSousa's words echoed in the back of Drew's mind as he walked out of his last exam. After bidding a quick goodbye and "see you later" to his girlfriend, he went to his locker to grab his bag. Try as he might, he just couldn't get Bianca's proposal out of his head — or the pictures she'd sent him earlier, he remembered fondly.

As he headed for the front entrance, he considered his options. He knew that he _should_ go home and get ready for Vegas Night, but as he waited by the doors, his mind kept drifting back to Bianca and her sexy photos. Taking out his phone, he checked the time before putting it away. After lingering a little while longer, he turned around and made his way back into the school.

Bianca was waiting outside the boiler room just like she said she'd be. She perked up when she saw him, looking pleasantly surprised.

As he came to a slow halt in front of her, he spoke.

"I have a girlfriend." He reminded her for the second time that day.

"So I've heard." Bianca replied.

"What do we do now?" Drew asked, trying to keep his nerves under control.

Bianca smirked and took a step forward, placing her hand on his chest. Drew tensed, and held his breath. Bianca noticed his reaction immediately and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Don't be nervous…" She told him as her hand slid down his chest, stopping only when she reached his jeans. Hooking her fingers in his belt loops, she went on. "I'll take it from here."

With that, she led him into the boiler room and down the steps.

Drew's heart hammered against his chest when they came to a stop and Bianca turned to face him once more. The light in the boiler room was dim and he could only barely make out her features.

"So… what now?" He asked. "Do I get a kiss or…?"

"Oh, I have something a little more _exciting_ in mind." Bianca told him, her fingers ghosting over the front of his jeans and making his breath hitch.

"E-exciting?" He repeated, feeling light-headed. "Like what?"

"You'll see…" Bianca said, sliding to her knees in front of him.

Drew swallowed hard as she made quick work of his belt and unfastened his pants, tugging them down just enough to free his arousal. He hissed as the cold, dank air met his skin, but that was nothing compared to the girl kneeling in front of him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when her fingers wrapped around him, squeezing and pumping at just the right pace. Then —

"O-oh God!" He choked out as her mouth enveloped him.

Her _mouth_.

Her _glorious_ mouth.

Drew couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hair, tangling his fingers in her thick curls and thrusting his hips.

Bianca hummed around him, her tongue swirling expertly and her head bobbing. She teased and fondled him, taking him in even deeper and making him feel things he'd never felt before, all the while pushing him closer and closer to the edge. It wasn't until her throat began to contract and her teeth grazed him ever so slightly that he finally reached his peak. He saw stars as he exploded, his hips jerking frantically and her name echoing throughout the boiler room.

Bianca gave him one last, hard suck before letting go with a loud 'pop' and getting up. Drew fell back against the drywall behind him, panting heavily as he came down from his high, his body tingling in the aftermath. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Bianca smirked at him.

"That was… that was… wow." Was all Drew could muster.

"Glad you liked it." Bianca replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

A buzzing noise emitted from her pocket and she pulled out her phone. As she checked it, Drew struggled to fix his jeans and buckle his belt. He managed to make himself look somewhat decent as Bianca rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut.

"There's still a couple hours left before the dance. I better get going. I gotta get ready." She said, grabbing her purse and shouldering it. "Wait a few minutes before leaving so you don't get caught."

With that, she turned around and began making her way back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Drew called after her, making her stop and glance over her shoulder. He swallowed nervously, licking his lips. "You're… you're not gonna tell Alli, are you?"

Bianca smirked.

"My lips are _sealed_."

X

**FIN**

X

**And we all know what happened next.**

** So, basically, this has kind of been lingering in the back of my head for a few months, but I didn't get around to writing it until now. Actually, I more or less **_**forgot**_** about it until now, and since I have free time on my hands, I thought, "Hey, why not write it?" **

** It's a little different from the rest of my stories. I'm not used to writing smut that doesn't involve Clare or Eli, or both of them. Hopefully none of you mind that this **_**isn't**_** Eclare. I still love it **—** it is, and always will be, my Degrassi OTP. But I thought I'd do a little branching out… to see if I could. And because this idea had randomly popped into my head one day.**

** I hope I got Drew and Bianca down. Especially since this takes place during the Boiling Point. It's basically a deleted scene, since we all know that this did, in fact, happen, even if we didn't **_**see**_** it. It was implied. What **_**wasn't**_**, however, was whether or not Drew reciprocated. I was going to have him do that, and then I decided not to because… I feel like by this point, he didn't really have all that much "experience" and wouldn't have thought of it.**

** So… yeah.**

** Those are my thoughts. I really hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
